Untitled
by Fire Kitsune
Summary: (This is my friend, Samantha N's fic, she doesn't have an account and doesn't want one) Inuyasha doesn't know if he loves Kagome or Kikyo. And the time to face Naraku is coming near who will he choose? {InuyashaKagome}


Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine.  
  
: Corny Title I know! ^ ^;; and there will be a lot of OOCness. Flames are accepted.  
  
Untitled (For now)  
Chapter 1  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were fighting a huge serpent  
and dragon-like creature combined into one giant monster. InuYasha ran to attack it  
with Tetsusaiga at hand. The monster threw InuYasha into a bottomless pit.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out from behind a saps of tears. Wiping her tears  
away, Kagome grabbed her arrows and shot them at the monster uncontrollably.  
Miroku's mystic wind was to frail to suck up the monster into a place of nothingness.  
Sango leaped on Kirara's back and tried to kill it with her boomerang, but failed.  
Kagome came down to her last arrow, she was their last hope. Kagome aimed her  
arrow right at the monster's heart. When she let her last arrow go, the monster  
dodged the arrow quickly, but to everyone's surprise, the arrow hit the monster in-  
between the eyes. With shock, Kagome watched the monster fall to the ground.  
  
When she was sure it was dead, she ran to where InuYasha had fallen. "InuYasha,  
INUYASHA", Kagome yelled out. "InuYasha, InuYasha why, why did you have to  
leave me?", ( looking around at Sango, Shippo, and Miroku ) "Why did you have to  
leave us?", Kagome said quickly, while crying. "Feh, I'm gone what ten, twenty  
minutes and your already baling your eyes out!", InuYasha said teasingly. Kagome  
quickly turned around and instead of sitting him for that smart remark, just embraced  
him in a hug. InuYasha, stunned that he wasn't sat, returned her hug. "Okay c'mon  
you two love birds", Sango said while wiping her tears.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome made there normal embarrassed faces and turned their hug  
into a fighting fit. "Oh, Kagome here is the sacred jewel shard from the monster",  
Shippo said while tugging on Kagome's shirt. When Kaede's hut was in clear view,  
Shippo jumped out of Kagome's hair and ran to see Kaede. But to their surprise,  
Kaede wasn't there.  
  
Shippo ran to Kagome and asked what was going on. Kagome could see the worried  
look on his face, she scooped him up and said that she'd probably went to visit another  
villager. "Not quite, according to this note she's in Naraku's castle." InuYasha said  
showing the note to Kagome. "But what would Naraku want with Kaede?" Sango cut  
in. Miroku took advantage of this event and sunk down to the back lower part of her  
body and put his face right there!( Sango's butt of course) Sango turned around and  
smacked him square on the forehead, (since he was bent down she couldn't reach his  
cheek). "Well, anyway we will have to go to Naraku's castle to find out", Kagome said  
trying to hold back a laugh "Yeah, but did you take the time to think that it could be a  
trap? Why else would Naraku just invite us in so welcoming like that?" InuYasha stated  
very surely. "Yeah he does have a point" Miroku said while rubbing his head in disgust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~( in Naraku's castle ) ~*~*~*~  
  
"Heh, they're falling right into my trap, my darling Kikyo" Naraku said while  
swiping his fingers under Kikyo's cold dead skin. "It's a shame that they don't know  
that Kaede is in good hands visiting her cousin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Kaeda's hut Kagome got some new arrows and helped Sango make some  
dinner. "What are we going to make chef Sango?" "I don't know, what do you want to  
cook, chef Kagome?", Sango replied "OH, OH, I KNOW!!!!!" "What InuYasha?"  
Sango asked. 'I know what he wants already' Kagome thought to herself. "RAMEN  
NOODLES!!!!!!" InuYasha blurted out "Miroku is that out with you?" Kagome asked  
very politely. "Why yes it is. I've had a craving for them for a while now Lady  
Kagome." "Ok ok enough talk more cooking.....speaking of cooking, I'll have some  
cookies." InuYasha said rubbing his stomach. "Oh thanks all you think about is food"  
Miroku said "I do not, I think about a lot of other things!" InuYasha stated, thinking  
about Kagome "Well at least I don't think about a naked girl like you Miroku!" With  
that said Miroku sunk down into his chair "Huh? ::sniff sniff:: I smell RAMEN  
NOODLES!!!!!" InuYasha raced into where Kagome and Sango were making dinner.  
  
Miroku saw InuYasha drooling over the ramen noodles the saw Kagome go by them.  
(it looked like InuYasha was drooling over Kagome and not the food...lol)  
Miroku wanted to get back at InuYasha "Hey, InuYasha" "What ::Heavy breathing::"  
"You hungry?" "Yeah, Yeah ::heavy breathing::" "Well then go eat that!" (Miroku  
pointed to Kagome) Thinking that Miroku was pointing to the noodles he said "Yeah,  
Yeah!!!" Sango and Kagome just caught that move and made InuYasha snap out of it.  
  
InuYasha slapped Miroku over the head with a spare bowl, then staggered off into his  
forest. After everyone ate, every one but InuYasha that is. Kagome took InuYasha's  
full bowl of ramen noodles and went straight to the God Tree. InuYasha was dozing  
off when he smell the sweet, beautiful, and kind scent of Kagome coming near him.  
  
"::Sniff Sniff:: Is that ramen noodles she's brining?" "InuYaaaaaaasha....Here's your  
ramen noodles!" With that InuYasha jumped down and landed right in front of  
Kagome. "So you want them?" "Feh" InuYasha turned around "Humph..." "Well  
I guess I will eat them, then! Ok here I go..." "WAIT" "Oh so you want them........  
Well come and get them!!" "Feh" "Feh, to you" "Hey you're not aloud to say it!"  
"Why not?' "Cause I said it first!" "Oh well its said and done." "Grrrrr" "Huh?...  
uh oh wait InuYasha....no wait stop Inu....AAAAAHHH!!", InuYasha was chasing  
Kagome when finally he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back against him. "InuYasha  
What are you doing? Inu...." Kagome was cut short when InuYasha tilted his head and  
kissed Kagome.  
  
When the two got back to Kaede's hut Kagome saw Miroku sitting in a chair on the  
porch with a red hand print on his face. Kagome ran onto the hut and asked Sango  
immediately what happened. "Well he pretended to trip and knocked me down with  
him on top of me and he kissed me so I slapped him up side his head....he he!" Sango  
and Kagome giggled.  
  
When the guys came in they set off for Naraku's castle. When they were at the base  
of it, InuYasha detected Kikyo and decided to go on in without the rest of the group.  
Kagome was going to yell at InuYasha but she saw the expression on his face and just  
walked up to him and said "She's in there isn't she?!" "What do you mean?"  
InuYasha said, turning away from her. "I know you know what I'm talking about",  
Kagome said sternly, turning him back around to face her "Feh" "Kikyo is in there  
you know it and I know it very well InuYasha!" she snapped. "So what do you care  
your her reincarnation." InuYasha hissed. Kagome began to cry. "Oh wait Kagome I  
didn't mean it that way I L....."InuYasha stopped talking since Kagome was running  
to Sango.  
  
Kagome stopped running and turned around to face InuYasha again. "InuYasha, it  
that what you really think of me...as her reincarnation?" Then she continued running  
back to Sango and the others.  
  
Review and tell me want you think!!! Good, bad don't care. 


End file.
